O Principe das Trevas
by Andhy
Summary: O Lord das Trevas domina o mundo magico, porém pequenos focos de resistencia ainda existem. O principe é sequestrado e privado de todo o luxo, e de sua real familia, cresce sozinho e ignorante de sua magia e herança. Mas um dia pai e filho irão se encontrar novamente e tudo ficara como deve ser. yaoi-lemon
1. Chapter 1

Harry: outra Historia

Yo fic minha, mas personagens n e blablabla.

Yaoi

long fic e lemon.

Queru reviews e ponto.

CAPÍTULO UM

O Menino especial

Era uma simples noite na Rua dos Alfeneiros, em que todos os vizinhos dormiam e não havia nenhum som.

Naquela noite não havia gatos, ou ninguém que pudesse observar quando um homem apareceu na esquina.

Apareceu subitamente e silenciosamente que se parecia que havia saído do chão.

Aquele homem era muito diferente de tudo que na Rua dos Alfeneiros havia pisado.

Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão a cada passo e botas pretas com saltos altos e fivelas.

Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes com um brilho perigos por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.

O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.

Em seus braços havia um pequeno embrulho talvez não mais do que 30 cm, envolto por uma manta verde.

Pegou com uma das mãos no bolso interior da capa, um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu.

O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalo seco.

Ele fez de novo, o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos pequenos ao longe.

Andou sem pressa ate o numero quatro, uma casa comum e bem cuidada, como varias outras naquela rua.

Dumbledore parou e conjurou uma cesta com sua varinha q apareceu em um estalar de dedos. Colocou o embrulho dentro, e apenas visível um rosto em meio o pano, havia um menino, que dormia como um anjo.

Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.

O velho tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino.

Mal se via o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.

— Boa sorte, Harry. Ira precisar. — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.

Harry virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar.

Sua mãozinha agarrou um pingente em seu pescoço em forma de cobra que o velho não havia conseguido lhe tirar.

Ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, que tudo o que poderia ter lhe fora privado pelos anseios de um velho louco.

Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante um grito de saudade e agonia havia sido proferido.

- aaaaaaaaaaaah devolva meu filho.

Yo minna como vão?

eu sei q to enrolando com as outras fics mas essa eu tive vontade mesmo de postar espero q gostem.

Tempo indeterminado pra postar, mas reviews são bem vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyah to d volta people, muito rápido n? Mereço reviews? Esta quase igual ao livro, mas leiam e prestem atenção aos detalhes que são muito importantes. Vou segui os caps. dos livros, mas vou mudand necessário e deletand for.

Digam-me como ficou, por favor.

kissus

CAPÍTULO DOIS

_Ops o vidro sumiu_

Quase dez anos se passaram do dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram um órfão no batente da porta, porém a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudou praticamente nada.

O sol nascia nos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava preguiçosamente pela sala de estar.

Somente as fotografias sobre a lareira mostravam o tempo que passou.

Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma criança gorda brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos, mas o jovem Dursley havia crescido, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe.

Na sala não havia nenhum indicio de que havia outro menino na casa.

Entretanto o órfão Harry estava lá, por agora dormindo, mas só por enquanto.

Petúnia e sua voz aguda foi o que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.

— Acorde! Levanta logo seu estorvo! Agora!

Harry acordou assustado.

A mulher bateu à porta outra vez.

— Acorde! – gritou.

Harry a ouviu se afastar e produzir mais barulhos ao longe.

- Mulher barulhenta. - sussurrou em rebeldia.

Deitou-se de costas novamente e tentou se lembrar do sonho em sua mente.

Era um sonho gostoso.

Havia sorrisos e sussurros, e dois homens tão bonitos que lhe abraçavam.

Tinha a estranha sensação que já tivera esse sonho antes.

Pois a mão no colar em seu pescoço, que era a única coisa sua, uma saudade inexplicável doía-lhe o peito.

— Você já se levantou? —A tia voltara à portam para importuna-lo outra vez.

— Quase. — respondeu Harry.

— Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no aniversário de Duda.

- Ah não. -Harry gemeu.

— Oque disse? — perguntou Petúnia com rispidez.

— Nada, não senhora...

O aniversário de Duda — o fato mais insuportável do ano! Isto é seguido de perto pelo natal e dia das crianças.

Harry levantou-se devagar e calçou os sapatos já puídos e muito grandes para seu pé.

A mesa estava repleta de presentes de aniversário para Duda.

Pelo que via, o gordo mais novo ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida.

Para o quê exatamente,, Harry não sabia, , porque Duda era muito, muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios.

A não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.

O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre conseguia pegá-lo.

Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido, e também muito habilidoso com tudo o que fazia, por isso o menino Dursley morria de ciúme de Harry.

Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, e não pudesse comer as vezes, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade, embora tivesse nove quase dez parecia ser uma criança de sete ou oito anos.

Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas que Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele.

Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e revoltos e olhos muito verdes e brilhantes.

Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz.

A única coisa que Harry não gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio.

O pingente era única coisa realmente sua, que sempre esteve com ele não importando como ninguém conseguia lhe roubar isso.

Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.

— Penteie o cabelo — mandou a sua maneira de bom-dia.

Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.

Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado e ate seus ombros.

Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe_._

Harry dizia com frequência para si mesmo que Duda parecia um "porco de peruca".

Terminando de cozinhar serviu as mesas seu estomago roncava, pois só comera no almoço passado arroz e salada.

Duda contava os presentes, mas então soltou um guincho de desaprovação.

— Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.

— Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?

— Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho.

Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.

Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:

— E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?

Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:

— Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...

— Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.

— Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.

Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.

Harry já estava acostumado aos acessos do menino mimado e bem ele não podia dizer nada.

Nem sequer ganhava um feliz aniversario nenhuma vez, só sabia por que havia perguntado uma vez.

Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda os 39 presentes.

Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.

— Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.

Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto.

Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema.

Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto.

Harry detestava o lugar.

A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera. Ah ele odiava gatos.

— E agora? — perguntou Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo.

Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que se machucou, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para os gatos dela.

— Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.

— Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.

Assim como todos vocês, pensou Harry.

Com frequência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma, mas pra eles, Harry era só um inquilino indesejável que vivia ali por obrigação, na qual Harry não tinha a mínima ideia.

— Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda e comer doces, pois nunca conseguia comer doces).

Petúnia parecia ter engolido um limão.

— E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.

— Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas ninguém o escutava mais.

— Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.

— O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.

Duda começou a chorar alto, ou melhor, fingia que chorava.

— Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos. — Ele sempre estraga tudo!

Pouco tempo depois os amigos de Duda haviam aparecido.

Meia hora depois, Harry, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, pela primeira vez na vida. Estava indo por que ninguém decidiu o que fazer com ele, e qualquer coisa que acontecesse. era sua culpa pra eles.

O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.

Uma vez Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa.

No dia seguinte havia crescido exatamente como eram antes de Petúnia cortá-los. T

O deixaram preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.

Ou quando corria de Duda o gordo tropeçava ou Harry acabava em cima de arvores ou casas sem nem mesmo saber por que isto sem contar objetos que flutuavam quando ele ficava muito fraco ou triste.

Mas hoje nada ia dar errado, ao menos era o que esperava, pois era a primeira vez que ia a algum lugar que não seja a escola.

Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias.

Os Dursley compraram pipocas e sorvetes para os amigos de Duda e ele, as para Harry nem mesmo uma balinha.

Mas Harry estava se divertindo, vendo tantos animais e ate mesmo sendo deixado sozinho como se quisessem que ele se perdesse no zoológico e Harry ate queria, mas pra onde iria se não fosse à casa dos Dursley? Uma vez petúnia havia lhe dito que fora deixado em frente a casa ainda bebe e que ninguém lhe queria mas tinham que tomar conta de si, não lhe adotaram ou o amaram nenhuma vez, nenhum laço foi criado, ele era como um estorvo um escravo que tinha que fazer tudo que lhe era mandado.

Todos depois de andar bastante foram almoçar e depois foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.

Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Harry gostava de lugares frios.

Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos.

Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem.

Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia

. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada.

Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.

Harry a achou tão bonita, e ficou admirando, mas Duda começou a bater no vidro e reclamar pro pai que ela não se mexia.

Isso já estava lhe irritando, mas felizmente o pequeno Dursley se cansou e foi atrás de algo mais interessante.

Harry veio se postar mais perto na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção.

Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio.

Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro.

- Que linda. Desculpe, por aquele idiota - sussurrou para si mesmo.

A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas douradas.

Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.

_E piscou. Como se o observasse também._

Estático Harry não fez nada. Mas rapidamente se recompôs pra ver se alguém estava olhando, mas como não havia, retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também pra ela.

A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto.

Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:

— "Não se desculpe. _Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo_"_.- _era como se pudesse entende-la em sua mente.

— Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.

A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.

— de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.

A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.

Harry espiou.

— _Boa Constrictor, Brasil,_ parece legal?

A jiboia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:

"_Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro_".

— Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil, não é?

A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:

— DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO!- era um dos amigos de Duda

Duda foi até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.

— Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.

Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto, com certeza estaria com hematomas imediatamente. Por um instante desejou que ele fosse mordido pela cobra, de tanta dor e raiva que sentiu.

O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Duda estava encostado no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estava saltando para trás soltando gritos de terror.

Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jiboia tinha sumido.

A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.

Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele e com a língua bifurcada lambeu sua mão, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: _"Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, filhote de mestre"._

A confusão estava feita gritos e escanda-los pela maioria das pessoas, mas pelo que Harry viu a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou.

Os Dursley logo fugiram para o carro, horrorizados.

Mas em sua opinião foi ate divertido, mas quando todos estavam calmos dentro do carro e Duda parava de contar mentiras e exageros um dos amigos dele, falou:

— Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?

Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry.

Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:

— Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida.

Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio ou liberdade.

Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo.

Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.

Ele não havia feito nada de errado nem mesmo falar com a cobra era sua intenção só aconteceu

. Mas mais uma vez ele era o culpado.

Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê.

Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa, gritos e mais luzes frio e dor, mas nada além do sonho que sempre teve. Estranhamente o sussurro da cobra que havia visto era ato familiar como se já tivesse escutado algo assim antes.

Mas nunca conseguia ninguém como amigo na escola, sempre sozinho, recluso servindo muitas vezes como escravos cozinhando lavando limpando nem tinha tempo de estudar direito, mas mesmo assim tudo o que fazia era perfeito ao menos isso nunca reclamavam suas notas eram altas, mas isso não fazia diferença, sua comida muito deliciosa, mas elogio nunca recebeu.

Sem que tivesse coragem de sair e comer, começou a adormecer, mas antes que caísse em sonho colocou a mão sobre o pingente e conseguiu ouvir.

"_...Durma filhote, meu príncipe. O Lorde o esta esperando..."_

Hum o q acharam?

Este péssimo, ruim, horroroso ou n?

Peço reviews com muito carinho

N precisa ter muita coisa, mas digam que estão aqui ao menos.

Responderei todas as reviews nos caps seguinte prometo.

...

_**Dels **_amore obrigada pela reviews, conto com vc d agora em diante e me esforçarei para que fique bom.

kissus


	3. Chapter 3

É pequeno eu sei mais eu queria deixar a surpresa pro próximo cap XP

Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews amo vcs!

CAPITULO três

Cartas de esperança.

A fuga da jiboia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo.

Na altura em que lhe permitiramsair do armário, a nãos ser pra arrumar a casa e fazer comida, as férias de verão já havia começado e Duda já quebrara a maioria de seus presentes de aniversario.

A sua fome era enorme só comia no café da manha agora e quando conseguia roubar algo da cozinha sem que ninguém visse.

Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia.

Os amigos de Duda eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior, e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.

Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.

Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança.

Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda.

Estava muito feliz por isso.

Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de Válter, Smeltings.

Harry ia para a escola secundária local.

E para lhe atormentar Duda ficavam lhe contando mentiras.

— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry — quer ir lá em cima praticar?

— Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry — O vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. — E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.

Graças a Deus Duda era lento e lhe dava tempo de correr.

E isto lhe fazia rir.

Nesta manha Harry se sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça e febre, mas não ousou falar nada, comeu sua torrada com manteiga e seu suco, antes que alguém lhe mandasse fazer algo.

Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.

— Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.

— Mande o Harry apanhar.

— Apanhe o correio Harry.

— Mande o Duda apanhar.

- O belisque Duda.

Harry se esquivou dos dedos gordos e foi apanhar o correio.

Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã de Válter, Guida,, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma "_carta para Harry"._

Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante e deu ate um sorriso.

Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera.

Quem escreveria?

Ele não tinha amigos, nem parentes, não era sócio da biblioteca.

Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano, e era ate de um modo estranho, tinha ate seu sobrenome completo.

_Sr. Harry Potter Riddle_

_O Armário sob a Escada_

_Rua dos Alfeneiros Numero quatro _

_Little Whinging Surrey_

O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda.

Não havia selo.

Na escola nunca o chamavam por Riddle, na verdade só sabia que este era seu segundo sobrenome porque Petúnia havia deixado cair sua certidão uma vez, em meio a arrumação dos documentos, mas a tomou antes que conseguisse ler os nome de seus pais.

Virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula e viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão, um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra circulando uma grande letra "H".

— Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou Válter da cozinha.

Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta.

Entregou a conta e o postal a Válter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.

Sr. Dursley rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.

— Guida está doente — informou à sua esposa. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...

— Pai! — exclamou Duda de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!

Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando Válter arrancou-a de sua mão.

— É minha! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.

— Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou o grande gordo, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo com o olhar.

— P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.

Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance.

Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade leu a primeira linha.

Por um instante pareceu satisfeita

— Válter! Graças a Deus, Válter!

Eles se encararam parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Duda continuavam na cozinha.

Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado e começou a choramingar.

— Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.

— Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso —, porque é minha...

— Saia Duda— ordenou com voz rouca Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope. Petúnia já ia empurrando seu filho pra fora que berrava e relinchava que nem um porco indignado.

Harry não se mexeu.

Isto estava lhe preocupando.

— Quem me escreveu?

- finalmente aquele velho vai tira-lo daqui! E ainda iremos continuar recebendo por isso, há há há há .- falou o senhor Dursley.

- graças aos céus, meu Dudinha não vai mais ser influenciado por este garoto sujo e insolente.

La estavam eles falando como se Harry não estivesse lá.

- alguém poderia me dizer o que esta acontecendo?

- cala e a boca seu inútil. - brandou o gordo Dursley.

Harry se encolheu um pouco.

"acho que fiquei surdo." Pensou.

- bem Potter , você vai pra um internato para coisas como você, o velho que nos paga pra cuidar de você finalmente vai leva-lo daqui por algum tempo alguém ira lhe buscar ate lá não nos incomode ou faça perguntas.- desta vez foi a magricela mulher com cara de cavalo que falou.

-posso ler a carta?- " velho? Q velho ? internato? Mas o que ?" ele não estava entendendo nada.

De cara feia valter lhe estendeu a mao.

Harry ainda não entendendo puxou a carta e leu.

_Sr. Harry Potter Riddle_

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore _

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._

_Prezado Sr. P. Riddle,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. _

_Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. _

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. _

_Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McConagall._

_Diretora Substituta._

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Uniforme:_

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)_

_2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário _

_3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_

_4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)_

_As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._

_Livros:_

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

_Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshawk _

_História da magia de Batilda Bagshot _

_Teoria da magia de Adalberto Waffing _

_Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes de Emerico Ewitch _

_Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos de Fílida Spore_

_Bebidas e poções mágicas de Arsênio Jigger._

_Animais fantásticos e seu habitat de Newton Scamander _

_As Corças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção de Quintino Trimble._

_Outros Equipamentos:_

_1 varinha mágica _

_1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_

_1 conjunto de frascos _

_1 telescópio _

_1 balança de latão _

_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja ou um gato ou um sapo ou um familiar de ligação confirmada._

_LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._

E uma pequena nota de uma letra floreada também estava junta.

_Senhores Dursley, dia 31 de julho, mandarei um de meus subordinados, buscar a criança. Seus benefícios continuaram a serem depositados durante o ano e ele só voltara a sua casa nas férias de final ano letivo, agradeço a atenção e o serviço._

_Alvo Dumbledore _

Tutor?

Subordinados?

Bruxaria?

Magia?

Harry estava estupefato, devia ser alguma brincadeira.

Não havia como isso existir, começou a respirar profundamente e sua cicatriza na testa havia começado a incomodar.

Olhou para os Dursley e depois pra carta não eles não devem estar brincando, mas como?

Afinal o que estava acontecendo?

Alguém lhe buscaria no seu aniversario?

-escola de bruxaria?- perguntou olhando os adultos.

-calado não diga essa palavra seu idiota!- disse Válter.

-deixe suas coisas preparadas pra quando vier lhe buscar e não toque no assunto novamente ate lá.

-vá para seu quarto!

Ambos gritaram consigo, Harry abraçou a carta e correu pra seu quarto-armário assustado confuso, mas ainda sim algo dentro de si lhe dizia que sua vida ia mudar.

Segurou o pingente e a carta sobre o peito e passou o dia trancafiado debaixo da escada.

Havia então algum lugar pra ele?

. .O

_**Marcya **_

Oie linda seja bem vinda o cap. mais comprido só se demorar e mais rápido só ser for pequeno rsrrsrsrsrsr, esse cap. foi curtinho pra deixar vc mais ansiosa ainda pro próximo cap. rsrrsrs sei q sou má,mas q2ru q fique comigo pra sempre Kissus

_**Dels **_

Yo oh q bom q gostou linda bem humn m-preg já teve vc quer isso eu gosto do gênero mais n sei se vcs gostariam estou ansiosa por suas reviews rsrsrsr Kissus

_**FranR **_

Oie querida bem vinda que bom q gostou da fic eu adoro também rsrrsrsrsrsr sempre sonhei com o Harry assim tão legal também cria q fosse assim, mas aaaaaaah o mundo é cruel n? Linda n me abandone adorei seu reviews conto com vc Kissus

. .O

Mereço mais reviews?

Tenho 3 lindas agora q me manda reviews e já tem meu amor e carinho se juntem a elas XP

Quero mais!

Vivo d reviews srsrsrsr ate o próximo cap

. e já disse tem surpresa kkkkkkkkkkk


	4. Chapter 4

Oi meus amores cheguei com mais um cap parece que o numero d pessoas q lê é menor do q favoritam e seguem a historia, mas cada pessoa que comente é o que faz esta fic andar pra frente.

Espero que gostem do cap e já havia dito antes não há previsão de atualização, resolvi corta o cap q escrevi em 2 pra ver o que vc acham e se comentarem eu posto XD

Capitulo 4

_Misterioso de negro_

— É segunda-feira — falou a senhor Dursley.

Harry que varria o chão ouviu a conversa da família Dursley na hora do chá.

E então ele se lembrou de que amanha seria o dia que iria a Hogwarts conforme havia recebido a carta, todas as coisas que lhe pertencia estavam guardadas em uma pequena bolsa surrada, e também amanha seria seu aniversario, não que tivesse o que comemorar, mas afinal, ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.

Limpou os banheiros lavou a louça esfregou o chão, mas nada disso tirava sua ansiedade pra que o amanha logo chegasse.

Bem baixinho começava a cantarolar uma musica que nunca havia esquecido, mas também não sabia de onde havia aprendido.

Sempre quis saber o porquê de existir.

Porque estava ali em uma família que não era sua?

Onde estaria sua família?

Alguma vez já fora amado?

Porque era diferente?

Seus sonhos eram lembranças ou talvez imaginação?

Teve vontade de chorar com há tempos não fazia.

A indiferença os insultos doíam.

A solidão doía.

Esses sentimentos estavam vindo à tona.

Mas ele respirou fundo e continuou o seu trabalho, esfregando limpando existindo simplesmente sendo quem ele era Harry.

Só Harry.

Faria 11 anos na meia noite e nem mesmo sabia se alguém lembraria além de si mesmo.

La estava ele divagando em maus sentimentos novamente.

Sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou o chão com força e raiva.

Precisava de algo pra lhe distrair se não enlouqueceria.

No fim seus pensamentos voltaram ao ponto de partida.

A carta dizia escola de bruxaria.

Então ele era um bruxo?

Se ele era um bruxo, ou melhor, se a carta não fosse uma brincadeira então significa que ele podia fazer magia?

Sua curiosidade crescia e humor também, o que ele podia fazer?

Terminou rápido, seus afazeres e correu pra seu quarto e ficou olhando para carta um momento.

"Será que tudo que aconteceu de estranho foi culpa minha?"

Respirou fundo e teve uma ideia louca.

-abracadabra?- sussurrou. – nossa sou muito idiota. - bateu em sua própria testa não acreditando em si mesmo.

-Há há há há há aha há aha aha ahnahahahahhahaha.

E depois começou a rir.

Rir de si mesmo e de tudo.

Às vezes sua personalidade mudava bastante rápido.

Só podia estar enlouquecendo.

Depois disso voltou a seus afazeres, um pouco aborrecido e assim o dia passou rápido.

De noite a chuva veio pesada como uma tempestade fazendo muito barulho como se granizo estivesse caindo, Harry não duvidava nada disso.

Olhava o relógio velho que tinha em seu cômodo, um velho que Duda havia jogado fora e ele conseguiu pegar pra si.

Faltavam cinco minutos.

Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora.

A tempestade parecia cada vez pior, trovoes e relâmpagos vinham um atrás do outro.

Desejou que o teto não caísse.

Quatro minutos.

Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros fosse destruída, ele adoraria isso.

Três minutos

Espreguiçou-se, o sono havia sumido.

Dois minutos.

Ficou a admirar seu pingente.

Uma cobra de prata mordendo a calda e olhos verdes deviam ser pedras falsas, porem era brilhante.

Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos.

Trinta segundos...

Vinte...

Dez...

Nove...

Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo...

Três...

Dois...

Um...

O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta.

Havia alguém lá fora, que batia querendo entrar.

BUM!

Bateram outra vez. Duda acordou assustado, Harry ouviu seu guincho.

Saiu do armário e correu ate a porta, mas antes que conseguir-se abrir a porta os Dursley desceram das escadas.

-Sai dai menino- gritou o gordo homem. –QUEM ESTA AÍ? ESTOU ARMADO!

Ele tinha um taco de baseball em mãos.

Somente batidas foram ouvidas.

Pareciam batidas com raiva.

"Não é um ladrão seu idiota senão não estava batendo." Harry pensou em dizer, mas não disse senão quem levaria paulada seria ele.

-vá abrir a porta Valter. - a magra mulher falou alto pra ser ouvida em meio ao barulho escondida atrás de seu corpulento marido.

"pelo menos alguém pensa aqui, nessa família." mentalmente Harry desdenhou.

-Vá você. Recebeu uma cutucada nas costas do taco de baseball que quase o fez cair de cara no chão.

Recuperando o equilíbrio reparou fundo e foi abrir a porta, a chave está pendurada ao lado da porta assim que Tocou na maçaneta as batidas na porta casaram e Harry se arrepiou.

Destravou e abriu a porta.

Um trovão ressoou e o relâmpago iluminou uma figura alta e negra um homem magro com um rosto sério e até parecia cruel.

Sufocou um grito de susto.

-quem é o senhor?- conseguiu falar.

-vim a pedido de Dumbledore. Disse o homem em uma voz grossa e imperativa. Este lhe olhava e parecia intrigado.

-ah essa hora da noite? É você não é Snape? Vá leve este troço com você. Não vou oferecer chá nem nada a coisas como vocês. - a mulher da casa quase gritou ao ver quem era e a face enojada estava evidente.

-exato, Petúnia, também no aprecio a sua companhia.

Harry recuou um pouco, estava assustado, tio Valter estava mudo assim como Duda, a única que trocava ofensas com o homem na porta era Petúnia. Ambos com ódio na voz.

-Vá menino! Pegue suas coisas e saia daqui.

O homem não havia nem posto o pé dentro da casa.

Era como se ele não pudesse entrar.

A mão ossuda da mulher puxou sua orelha com força e o jogo dentro do armário.

-Ande e pegue suas coisas.

Sua orelha ardia muito, pegou a mochila que tinha preparado mais cedo.

Saiu tropeçando e a empurrões foi direcionado a porta, Snape deu um passo para trás antes que o menino fosse colidir consigo.

-Faça o favor de não voltar. - gritou o homem gordo antes que a mulher fechasse a porta em suas caras.

Harry suspirou e deu uma rápida mirada no homem, ele parecia muito aborrecido e molhado.

-Me desculpe por eles.

-Qual o seu nome?- Snape estava intrigado, o menino lhe lembrava de alguém.

-Harry Potter Riddle senhor.

Chovia forte e estava escuro, mas Harry conseguiu ver um pequeno espanto na face do homem.

- certo muito bem senhor Potter Riddle, sou Severus Snape. Segure-se em mim, vamos aparatar. - sem dar tempo para argumentações um pop alto foi ouvido seguido de um ronco de motor ou algo parecido com isso

Uma fração de segundo sentiu seu centro gravitacional ser puxada e seu corpo todo ser torcido e separado para então se reagrupar novamente.

Sentindo o chão sobre seus pés gemeu com o corpo todo dolorido e uma enorme vontade de vomitar.

-onde estamos senhor?

-Londres.

Harry olhou a volta à bela cidade ainda iluminada e tao bela a noite e ali não chovia tanto quanto em enpinnes end;

-senhor Snape?- ele havia começado a andar e o menino tentou acompanhar seus passos largos ajeitando a mochila em seus ombros pra não cair.

-passaremos a noite no caldeirão furado e de manha compraremos seus materiais para que a tarde vá ao expresso que te levara a Hogwarts...

-não tenho dinheiro senhor. Onde fica Hogwarts? Você se teletransportou agora não é?

Claro que você deve ser um bruxo. - sua curiosidade pareceu romper uma barragem e suas perguntas jorraram.

- você fala demais! Conversaremos sobre isso lá dentro, pelo visto aquela mulher não lhe falou nada?

Snape diminuiu o passo e esperou o menor lhe alcançar.

Haviam parado em frente a um estabelecimento simples que com certeza pareceria escondido aos olhos das pessoas das pessoas normais. Havia somente uma porta de madeira desgastada em uma parede de tijolos e uma placa estranha que balançava ao vento.

"o caldeirão furado"

Entraram juntos e o maior seguiu ao balcão para falar com o dono do estabelecimento.

O lugar parecia antigo e aconchegante, havia mesas e escadas em todas as paredes, pessoas entranhas vestidas com roupas coloridas e escuras, folgadas, diferentes das normais, como túnicas e capas, como Snape.

Pessoas conversavam, bebiam liam, mas alguns tinham varinhas em mãos e um parecia fazer faíscas coloridas da ponta da varinha que Harry não parou de observar.

Snape lhe chacoalhou para que prestasse a atenção nele.

-vamos, já consegui um quarto.

Harry subiu uma escada e depois outra, virou corredores sem fim atrás do mago negro.

Entraram na porta 1001 e havia somente duas camas de solteiro simples, uma porta de madeira e uma janela que dava em frente ao trilho de um trem em Londres.

- Pode perguntar.

-eu sou mesmo um bruxo?

O homem se sentou em uma das camas e Harry na outra.

-sim, você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts não? E Dumbledore me mandou busca-lo. Não se espera que uma criança trouxa saiba feitiços ou sobre o mundo magico embora.. Você não pareça ser uma, seu sobrenome Potter é de uma família nobre bruxo.

-serio? Bem não sei, nunca conheci meus pais, parece que fui deixado na porta dos Dursley's e eles tiveram que me criar, mas... Bem esta não é palavra correta, enfim... O senhor parecia conhecer a senhora Dursley, porque teve que me buscar, isto é normal?- o sarcasmo aparecia escondido em suas palavras e Snape teve uma pequena ideia em que casa ele iria.

-conheço aquela mulher, ela é um aborto, sua irmã trabalha em Hogwarts comigo, e era ela que iria lhe buscar, mas fui incumbido de fazer isso enquanto ela foi escoltar outra criança. Todos nascidos trouxas ou meio sangue tem de ser escoltados, pois o Lorde das Trevas domina o mundo magico.

-Lorde das Trevas? – Harry se interessou.

-Não se deve pronunciar seu nome menino por isso o chamam por vários pseudônimos.

Ele governa o mundo magico e que a pureza do sangue magico, ele quer o controle total, sua magia é enorme e obscura, se algo vai contra sua vontade os comensais da morte resolvem o problema. - O homem parecia até um pouco mais sombrio e serio. – porém ainda há focos de resistência como Hogwarts e o ministério. Pare de me chamar de senhor, serei seu professor em Hogwarts.

O homem pegou uma varinha de sua túnica e Harry viu uma aliança dourada no anelar esquerdo, ele era casado.

-obrigado professor Snape.

-Va dormir! Acordaremos cedo. NOX. – a luz do quarto apagou.

Harry ficou surpreso, mas o sono lhe vinha, com receio do mago lhe fizesse algo, suspirou e deixou a mochila no chão tirou os sapatos e se cobriu.

.o

pov Severus on

.o

Esperei que o menino dormisse e tentei sentir Remy em minha mente.

"Remus,"

"estou aqui Sevie ."

Sorri no escuro, ele sabia que eu odiava esse apelido, mas continuava me chamando assim.

"estarei em casa amanhã à noite."

"Sua missão esta correndo bem?" Ele me monitorava por preocupação e também porque esta era a missão dele. Ao menos ele não teria de correr perigo.

"ambas as missões estão como o planejado, creio que amanha localizarei a pedra, porem o que Dumbledore me mandou fazer, me parece um pouco suspeita, o menino tem o sobrenome Potter."

Senti sua surpresa.

"Mas James é o único Potter, o ultimo da linhagem, isto é impossível, isto não é possível, a não ser que... "

"pensei o mesmo. É provável que seja isto, ele se parece com o consorte."

"Devemos comunicar ao James e ao Lorde."

"ainda não é a hora, não podemos ter certeza, estarei investigando... e Remus?"

"Sim querido?"

"eu o amo." O disse como raras vezes fazia.

"eu te amo também Sevie."

"tenha cuidado, boa noite."

"boa noite Sevie".

.o

pov Severus off

.o

_**Dels:**_

Yo linda

eu tbm adoro mas é do livro original XD be Hagrid mas é o Sev meu amor XD o hagrid aparece no próximo cap e o draquinhu tbm XD sera que vc gostou? Obrigada por sermpre comentar vc é importante viu Kissus

_**Marcya:**_

yo fofa como vai?

Que bom que gostou do cap anterior eu tbm gostei rsrrsrsrsrsr

Sim os Dursley vao ficar fora de cena por um bom tempo XD. O Dumb sempre esta maquinando algo XD e na minha fic os papeis podem ser invertidos. XP eu sou meio instasvel e posto se escrevo e n gosto d força minhas ideias eu n abandono minhas fics so deixo d molho sabe... achu q nesse cap vc pode ter uma pequena noção das coisas né? So q o negocio é mais profundo.

Obrigada por acompanhar e me dar reviews tao maravilhosas vc é importante pra mim

Kissus

_**franR:**_

kde vc querida senti sua falta

kissus

o.o.o.o.o.o.

rsrsrsrsrrsr gostaram da surpresa? Ou melhor surpresas?

O q precisa melhorar?

Vc tem ideias?

Quero reviews

kissus


End file.
